Total Drama Sujira Mk IV
''Total Drama Sujira Mk IV ''(トータルドラママーク四 Tōtaru Dorama Sujira Māku Shi) is a fighting video game that is based off the original manga, Total Drama Sujira, by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. Despite its title, it is the fifth game installment in the series; specifically speaking, however, it is also the fourth versus fighting entry. With publishing done by Spike Chunsoft and the development handled by Bandai Namco Games (previously responsible for publishing Total Drama Sujira: Grand Rumble), Mk IV ''was released on July 16, 2014 in its native country, and later received an overseas release on November 18. Its official theme song is "Not Found", as performed by visual kei metal band Girugamesh. Gameplay ''Total Drama Sujira Mk IV ''is a 3D fighting game (compared to its predecessors) which lets the players fight against one another by choosing various characters from the original manga and anime series. The game's visuals are cel-shaded and pay a great homage to the anime adaptation. When usually starting a round, the characters themselves follow 2.5D physics, yet have the ability to sidestep at any point. Each character has "Weak", "Decent", and "Fierce" punches and kicks, and when utilizing button combinations, can grab/throw the opponent; a first for the installment. Certain commands that involve both the control pad/joystick and the attacks themselves will allow a character to activate his/her special techniques. For the first time ever, these hits can now be charged up, thereby becoming known as "'Devil Grooves'" (although there are slight delays). Much like the past installments, all characters can perform finishing moves that can be used at the expense of the new "'Inhuman Hunter Gauge'"; for instance, one super combo may require the deduction of perhaps two levels. Instead of color palettes, every character will now have access to special costumes designed by Sadamoto himself. Similar to ''Total Drama Sujira: Warrior's Dream, the game's locations are destructible, although players will no longer be able to move from stage-to-stage on the occasional basis. Bandai Namco had mentioned this to have only applied outside of the game's story mode. Plot Total Drama Sujira Mk IV's Story Mode is rather unconventional. Unlike the previous games where the player could choose whoever he/she pleased, the player is now restricted to using the series' main cast: no supporting characters nor minor roles. These specific characters are to battle in ten stages and, before and after each fight, will engage in fully-voiced dialogue exchanges with the opponent. Trigger has returned to animate each combatant's prologue and epilogue videos. The main antagonist of the mode is a middle-aged male known as Getsumen Wakareta, a mixed breed of human and devil DNA. Depending on whom the player selects, he is said to have implanted parasites on the rivals that have no choice but to obey him at all times. Throughout the way, Omamori Bokusō or White Noise, two special characters, may be encountered so that bonus levels can commence. Characters As of June 17, 2014, twenty-nine characters from the franchise were announced. Total Drama Sujira Mk IV ''is rumored to have "new blood", while having to omit certain fighters that have made appearances in previous outings. It has also been revealed that a vast majority of the playable characters will be handled by new cast members, save for a few exceptions; the reason being has so far been undisclosed. For the English localization of the fourth game in the series, dual audio will be supported, with the dub cast essentially being the same as the OVA, ''Total Drama Sujira: SAS x Execution Squad. Details *Developer(s): Bandai Namco Games *Publisher(s): Spike Chunsoft *Composer(s): Yugo Kanno *Platform(s): Wii U, Playstation 4, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3 *Genre(s): Versus fighting *Mode(s): Single-player, multiplayer *Release date(s): July 16, 2014 (Japan); November 18, 2014 (NA/EU) *Distribution: Optical disc, Nintendo 3DS Game Card Category:Video games